Dark Princess
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: It's been 21 years since Van Helsing fought Dracula and won. Now the Vatican is sending him back. Rumor has it that Dracula is back from the dead. What happens when they both come across Velkan Valerious' daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**** I do NOT own anything Van Helsing! All rights go to the director and the actors! I only own the OCs! Please enjoy and review and let me know what you think! ****

* * *

><p>(Rome – 1909)<p>

"I do not understand. I killed him over twenty years ago. Why are you sending me back?" said van Helsing. "There is no way he can be alive."

"I do not know," said the cardinal. "But you must go. You must make sure he has not been resurrected."

* * *

><p>(Transylvania – 1909)<p>

"Promise me you will stay in this house!" said Desdemona.

"Yes, mama. I promise," replied Eliska.

"Good," said her mother. "I shall return in two days' time. Listen to your aunt."

"Yes, mama," said Eliska

Desdemona nodded as she walked out the door. Eliska sand back into her seat. Her mother was traveling to a nearby village to visit a sick cousin. Eliska was staying with her aunt Ksenia. There had been rumors that the vampires had returned after twenty years. Eliska wasn't as convinced as the older generation, but both her mother and her aunt were adamant about her staying inside when the sun went down.

"Eliska, your friend is here," said her aunt.

Eliska nodded her head. A girl walked around the corner. She had a large smile on her face. She sat down at the table as well.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"About what?" asked Eliska.

"Tonight," her friend replied.

"What is going on tonight?" asked Eliska. "Tell me Daniela. What is going on?"

Daniela looked around the small room before she leaned forward and spoke. "There are rumors," she started, "that the vampires come at night. And that they are coming tonight."

"You sound as crazy as my mother," said Eliska. "I do not believe in such a thing.

"I do, and I plan to watch and see if they do come," said Daniela.

"And if they do? What then?" she asked.

"Well…I…uh…I do not know," said Daniela.

"Daniela, it is too late for you to be leaving. You will stay here tonight," said Ksenia walking into the room.

"Yes ma'am," said Daniela.

Ksenia nodded her head as she walked from the room. Daniela smiled as she turned to face Eliska again. Eliska shook her head as she stood up from the table.

"Goodnight Daniela," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch with me?" asked Daniela.

"I'm fine," said Eliska. "Be careful."

"I will. Good night," said Daniela.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Transylvania," said van Helsing.<p>

"Yes, well I would rather be in Rome still," said Carl.

"As would I," replied van Helsing.

"What are you doing back here?" asked a villager.

"Rome has sent me," he said. "There have been rumors of vampires again."

"No! No vampires! You rid them from us twenty years ago," said another villager.

"Help! Help!" shouted a voice. "She's gone! She's gone!"

"Carl," said van Helsing. "My crossbow."

"She's gone!" shouted Ksenia. "She's gone!"

"Who is gone?" he asked.

"Daniela!" she said. "She stayed with me last night and now she is gone. I've looked everywhere and I cannot find her."

"You don't think it was…" said Carl.

"No, the vampires are gone!" said a villager.

"No they are not," said Ksenia. "They have taken Daniela."

"Has anyone else been taken or gone missing?" asked van Helsing.

"No," said a second villager. "No, she is the first."

"Then she won't be the last," said van Helsing. "What was she doing out after dark?"

"I do not know," said Ksenia. "I didn't even know she had gone out."

"She wanted to see if the rumors were true," said Eliska. "I told her not to it, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Eliska," said Ksenia holding her close.

"And you are?" asked Carl.

"Eliska Devonshire," she said. "This is my aunt Ksenia Sterling."

"How did you know Daniela?" he asked.

"She _**is**_ my friend," replied Eliska. "She truly believed that _he_ was still alive."

"He?" asked Ksenia.

"Dracula," whispered Eliska.

"It seems so," said van Helsing.

"How can that be? You killed him!" shouted a villager. "Anna and Velkan gave their lives to see him dead.

"I know THAT!" shouted van Helsing.

"God bless his soul," whispered Ksenia. "Come Eliska. You are going to visit your mother."

"No! Not until Daniela is found!" she shouted pulling free of her aunt. "She has to be found!" "I will find her," said van Helsing. "But maybe you should do as your aunt says."

"No! I did not try hard enough to talk her out of it. It is my fault Daniela is gone. I will find her!"

Eliska ran into her house, locking the door behind her. Carl shrugged his shoulders. The villagers slowly went back to their daily chores. Ksenia was the only one who remained with van Helsing.

"She has too much of her father's spirit in her," she said.

"Where is her father?" asked Carl.

"He is dead," she replied. "Has been for about twenty years."

"Who was he?" asked Carl.

"Velkan," said Ksenia. "He did not know my sister was with child. Eliska is a Valerious, but she does not know. Please find Daniela before Eliska foes after her by herself."

"I will try," said van Helsing. "Come on Carl."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The Valerious House," replied van Helsing.

"Why?" asked Carl.

"Because Ms. Devonshire is there," he replied.

"How do you know that?" asked Carl.

"She snuck out the back door and ran up the hill to the house," he replied. "She knows who her family is."

"Great…" said Carl following van Helsing up the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first Van Helsing FF so please be kind if you review. Any overly negative comments or comments that are constructive will be removed. Thanks for reading! ~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

"You are supposed to be dead," said Daniela.

"Yes, well if that were true, why were you waiting for us?" he asked from the shadows.

"She is a pretty one," said a woman.

"Very pretty," said a second woman.

"What…what are you going to do to me?" asked Daniela.

"Do you like her?" he asked ignoring Daniela's question.

"Yes, mater. We do," answered the first woman.

"Good," he said stepping out of the shadows.

Daniela screamed as he advanced on her. Her screams died out as he drained her of her blood.

"You will be my most beautiful bride," he said feeding her his blood.

"She will be perfect, my darling," said the second woman.

"Yes. Yes, she will," he said. "Come. Back to our home. We must get her ready," he said picking up Daniela's prone body.

"Yes, yes," said the women.

* * *

><p>Daniela opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying in a large bed. She sat up and looked around the room. Two women were standing at the foot of the bed.<p>

"She is awake, good," said one. "You need to feed."

"Yes, come. We've the perfect person for you!" said the second. "The master will be happy with you."

Daniela stood up from the bed and walked across the room. Lying on the table was a man in his thirties. His neck had been sliced open. He was bleeding profusely. Daniela was captivated by the sight and smell and inched closer.

"Drink," said the first woman. "Drink."

Daniela leaned forward and tasted the blood. It was delicious to her. She growled as she attacked his neck and took her fill. The two women smiled wickedly while she drank.

"The master will be very pleased."

"Very pleased, indeed."

* * *

><p>"How did you know I was here?" asked Eliska.<p>

"Saw you sneak up the hill," said van Helsing. "What are you doing up here?"

"I know who my father is," she said. "I just wanted to know more. It's my home away from home."

"Go back to your aunt," said van Helsing.

"No! I am going to find Daniela," Eliska.

"No you are not. You are going to stay with your aunt and let me find her," said van Helsing. "Now go."

"No, and you cannot make me," she replied.

"Always the hard way with this family," he said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" she said trying to pull free of his grip. "Let go of me, damn it!"

Van Helsing ignored her as he dragged her back to the village. It was late afternoon. The sun would set soon and the he would hunt for Dracula, again.

"Release me!" said Eliska for the umpteenth time.

Van Helsing knocked on her aunt's door. Ksenia cracked it slightly. When she saw Eliska with van Helsing she swung the door wide open.

"Where was she?" asked Ksenia.

"The Valerious house. She knows who her father is," he said. "Keep an eye on her tonight."

"VAMPIRES!" shouted someone. "VAMPIRES!"

Van Helsing turned around to see three figures flying towards the village, and all his weapons where at the house. He shoved Eliska in the house and grabbed a farm tool and hid in the shadows.

The women circled around the town but didn't do anything else. They laughed and cackled before they flew off again. Slowly the town came out of their homes.

"What happened?" asked a man.

"Looks like they were having fun terrorizing the town," said Carl.

"Or teaching," muttered van Helsing.

"You don't think…" said Carl.

"That's exactly what I think," replied van Helsing. "Stay inside tonight. No matter what!"

The town muttered an agreement before they started grabbing everything they might need. Van Helsing turned to look at Eliska.

"Stay here!" he said.

* * *

><p>"My brides," said Dracula walking through the large doors.<p>

Veronika and Gabriella were by his side instantly. They slowly glided over to where Daniela was standing. He lifted a hand and caressed her face. She sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Come. We must feed," he said.

Veronika and Gabriella laughed wickedly as they took to the air. Daniela was about to join them when he grabbed her arm.

"Not you, my sweet," he said. "You will stay with me."

Daniela nodded her head as she followed him.

* * *

><p>Eliska heard the laughter before she saw them. She watched from her window as they landed in the square. They slowly walked the length of the town square before she spoke.<p>

"Come out, come out wherever you are," she giggled. "We only want to play."

The second woman started to sing. Eliska watched the town. She saw light stream into the square from one of the houses. A man stepped out into the street. He was walking to his death. Eliska gasped as she ran out of her room. She ran for the door and unlocked it. She threw the door open and ran out. She wasn't two feet out the door before she was picked up. She screamed as she was lifted into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Eliska opened her eyes. The room was dark. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the little amount of light in the room. She stood up and took in her surroundings. She was in the castle. She hugged her arms around herself as she walked. The vampires had left her alive. She looked up at the ceiling as she walked. Her feet hit something causing her to trip and fall. She turned to see what was obstructing her path and gasped. It was the man she'd tried to save. She slid away from the prone body and leaned against a pillar. She closed her eyes and whispered a quest prayer for him.

"He was pretty," said a voice. "And delicious."

The women cackled as they walked down the side of the pillar. Eliska gasped as she stood, backing away from them. Her retreat was halted when she ran into another person. She turned around to be face to face with Daniela.

"No…no…it cannot be," said Eliska taking in her friend's appearance. "Daniela, no."

"She is pretty, too," said Veronika.

"Yes she is," said Gabriella circling Eliska. "Very pretty."

Veronika stepped in front of Eliska, clocking her view of Daniela. Veronika smiled a wicked smile as she leaned forward. "Don't worry, she is happy with us. Isn't that right, Daniela."

Daniela looked at the dark haired woman. She smiled after a moment, "Very much so."

"Dani, why?" asked Eliska.

"Because! I'm not in your shadow anymore!" shouted Daniela. "It's always been "Eliska and her friend." No one can compare to you! At least now they will know who I am and what I am capable of!"

"I…I didn't know," said Eliska.

"How could you! You spend more time in that decrepit house than anywhere else! And if you weren't there you were surrounded by men vying for your attention!" shouted Daniela

The two brides were enjoying the show. They were giddy with excitement.

"I'm sorry," whispered Eliska.

"Your "sorry" is too late," said Daniela. "This is my home and life now."

Daniela circled Eliska and joined the other two women. Eliska wiped away a few tears that were rolling down her face. She'd lost her best friend to the devil.

"And who is this beautiful woman?" asked Dracula appearing behind Eliska. "So beautiful," he said running a hand across her cheek.

Eliska jerked away from his touch. He circled around her once before he stopped.

"What is your name?" he asked.

Eliska stayed quiet.

"A quiet one," he said. "My darling Daniela, what is her name?"

"Eliska Devonshire," she replied.

"Eliska, such a pretty name," he said advancing on her.

Eliska backed away from him. Unfortunately that out her directly in front of the brides. They reached out for her causing her to run into Dracula's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She struggled but couldn't break free.

"Calm down my little Eliska," he said.

"I am not yours!" she said still struggling.

"Not now you are not," he chuckled.

"I will never be yours! He's going to kill you!" she shouted.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Van Helsing!" she shouted.

"Van Helsing? He's come back?" said Dracula. "Good. Very good. Take her to my castle. I think we need to pay a visit to an old friend."

Dracula transformed and flew out an open window. Veronika grabbed Eliska's arm. Eliska yanked her necklace off and held the cross up. The three women shrank away from her. Eliska ran from the castle as fast as she could. She wouldn't be able to out run them if they gave chase, but she had to try. Dawn was approaching, she would be safe soon. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>The whole town was in an uproar. Two people had been taken. Ksenia was in tears over Eliska while the other family cried over Gustav being taken.<p>

"What happened?" asked van Helsing.

"They sang," said Eliska walking into the circle that had formed. "They sang and he walked right out of his house. He walked right to his death."

"You're alive!" shouted Ksenia. "What about Daniela?"

"I…I don't know. I didn't see her," she lied. She didn't have the heart to tell them that Daniela was the third bride.

Van Helsing gave her a knowing look. He knew Daniela was the third bride and Eliska had cemented that thought. "Go back to your everyday doings. I'm going after him today," he said.

The crowd slowly dispersed. Eliska stayed in her spot watching van Helsing. He eyed her before he walked over to her.

"How did you survive?"

"Faith," she said holding up her necklace.

"We will have to kill her," he said.

"I know," she said wiping away a stray tear. "I know."

Van Helsing nodded his head. He grabbed his crossbow and silver stake. Eliska turned to leave, that was when she heard it. The cackling echoed through the town. The villagers scattered as they disappeared into home and other buildings. Eliska circled 'round looking to the sky. She saw all three brides.

"Eliska, get inside!" shouted van Helsing.

She ignored him and stood on the platform looking to the sky. All three women circled Eliska and van Helsing. Daniela was the first to land. She smiled at them.

"So handsome," she said.

Van Helsing raised his crossbow and pulled the trigger. Eliska shouted and jumped in front of Daniela. The arrow pierced her shoulder. Daniela cackled as she took to the sky again. Van Helsing turned his attention to Eliska when the women disappeared.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted.

"She is still my friend!" shouted Eliska.

"No she isn't!" he shouted. "What is with your family and holding onto other people's humanity! She is gone! That Daniela is not you friend. That Daniela is a monster of the devil and will die!"

"Dani is a bride?" asked an older woman. "Ellie, is it true?"

"Yes, it is," she said hanging her head.

The woman let out a cry. A few men helped her away while van Helsing tended to Eliska's wound.

"You can only save her by killing her," he said.

"I know," she said. "She hates me anyway."

"Why?" asked Carl.

"I'm the daughter of Velkan Valerious," she said. "Daniela always took a back seat to me because of that and I never knew."

"I didn't know he had a child," said Carl.

"He didn't either. Mama never told him," said Eliska. "After he died she thought best not to tell anyone. But they found out soon enough."

"Right. Now what do we do?" asked Carl.

"He knows you are here," she said.

Van Helsing nodded. "Come on, you're going to help."

"What?" said Carl. "She can't. She will get killed."

"No more than you will," said Eliska walking up the hill.


	4. Chapter 4

"It seems we have visitors," said Dracula.

The four vampires watched as three horses made their way up to the castle. The three women turned to look at him. He growled when he saw van Helsing.

"Go," he said. "Stay hidden until I say so."

"But master," said Gabriella.

"Go Now!" he shouted.

The three women took off into the night.

"Come Gabriel, let's fight again."

* * *

><p>"He's afraid," said Eliska.<p>

"Doubtful," said Carl.

"The brides are leaving," she said pointing to the sky.

"Where are they going?" asked Carl.

Probably to Castle Dracula," said van Helsing. "Come on."

"Or we could go back to the house," said Carl.

"Why?" asked Eliska.

"No…no reason," said Carl.

"We keep going," said van Helsing.

"How do we know that he is still here?" asked Carl.

"He knows we're coming," said van Helsing. "He's going to fight."

"And what are we?" asked Eliska pulling her horse up beside his. "Bait?"

"Pretty much, yeah," said Carl from behind.

"Not bait, a distraction," said van Helsing. "If needed."

"If needed?" she said. "Just kill him the same way you did last time."

"We can't," said Carl.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We don't have a cure," he said.

"A cure?" she asked turning to look at him.

"For lycanthropy" he replied.

"Werewolf?" she asked stunned.

"Long story," said van Helsing.

"Give me the short version then," she said grabbing his arm.

"I was bitten, that was a way to kill him and I used it. End of story," he said.

"Who bit you, then?" she asked.

"Your father," Carl said without thinking.

"What?" said Eliska. "Does that mean that I'm…"

"Have you turned at all on any of the full moons?" asked van Helsing.

"No, usually Ksenia and I are in the cellar stocking for the pub," she said.

"You're not. It's not genetic," said van Helsing.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. Now will you be quiet," he said.

"You should be nicer to your guests, Gabriel," said Dracula.

"Show yourself," said van Helsing.

"Let me ask you this. How are you going to kill me this time?" asked Dracula.

"I'll figure it out," replied van Helsing. "How did you survive?"

"I have Veronika to thank for that," he said. "She saved me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this one is so short. There are only a few more chapters left in the story. The next chapter you will find out how Dracula survived! Review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

_(Flashback – 21yrs)_

_ As van Helsing and Carl left with Anna's body a door opened. A brunette woman walked into the destroyed room. She slowly made her way through the mess. It was then she came across a pile of bones._

_ "No!" she whispered as she dropped to her knees._

_ She raised her hand to touch the skull. She looked around frantically for something sharp. She grabbed a jagged piece of metal and drug it across her wrist. She hissed in pain. She dropped the make-shift blade and raised her wrist to the skull. The blood dripped down onto the mouth staining it red. She closed her eyes as the blood continued to drop. She started to get light headed and woozy after a few minutes. She started to lean to the side when someone caught her. She looked up and saw that he had her in his arms._

_ "You're…you're alive…" she said barely above a whisper._

_ "Yes. What is your name, my darling?"_

_ "Ver-veronika," she said her eyes slowly closing._

_ "Drink Veronika," he said raising her wrist to her mouth. "Drink and live forever."_

* * *

><p>(Present – 1909)<p>

"Wow," said Eliska.

"Ah, Eliska, so nice to see you," he said grinning. "Daniela said you saved her life. But you are hurt. I can fix you, forever."

"I'm good," she said.

"You would settle for a mortal life when you have the chance to live forever?" he said.

"Yes."

"Even when you have no one else?" he said walking towards her. "When you are all alone in the world?"

"I'm not alone. I have my mother and my aunt," said Eliska.

"Well, you're right. You have your aunt," he said.

"What…what are you talking about?" she asked. "What about my mother?"

"There was an unfortunate fire," said Dracula.

There was a cackle from the rafters. "A _very_ unfortunate fire."

"Too bad, so sad," said another voice.

"No…" said Eliska.

"Oh yes. Mommy dearest is gone," said a third voice.

All three brides landed next to Dracula. Daniela had the biggest smile on her face.

"Carl," said van Helsing. "Take her away."

"Right," said Cark grabbing Eliska's arm.

"Don't go," said Daniela moving in front of them. "It's not polite!"

Daniela batted Carl away from Eliska. She pushed her towards Dracula. He grabbed her and held her close.

"And the village was attacked recently as well," said Gabriella playing with Eliska's shirt and giggling.

"Carl!" shouted van Helsing.

"Bit preoccupied at the moment," said Carl gasping for air. Veronika had him by the throat.

"Great," mutter van Helsing.

"Do be careful, Gabriel. You might hurt her," chuckled Dracula. "You don't want to kill her, now do you?"

Van Helsing growled as he took a step back. He was going to have to rethink his plan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't worry. You are completely fine," said Dracula. "I won't hurt you."

"We on the other hand…" said Veronika grinning.

"NO! You will not touch her!" he shouted.

All three women shrank away from him. He walked over to Eliska. He ran his hand across her face. She jerked away from him.

"Don't fight me. You will lose," he said. "But for now, sleep."

Eliska slumped back into the chair. He brushed some hair from her face. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. The brides glared as he took off.

"Come, she will be fine," said Veronika.

Gabriella and Daniela nodded as they took flight.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure she is fine," said Carl. "He won't hurt her if he is going to use her as leverage."<p>

"Not helping Carl," said van Helsing.

"Well," he said. "It could be the truth."

"Just stop talking and help me think," said van Helsing. "As long as they stay at Castle Frankenstein we've got a chance."

"I don't think so," said Gabriella landing in front of them. "She's gone. You lose," she said as she took flight again. She cackled as she circled the two men before she flew away.

"What now?" asked Carl.

"We go back to Dracula's castle," said van Helsing.

"Can't we just…" started Carl.

"No," said van Helsing walking away.

* * *

><p>"Oh look, she's awake," said Daniela. "Great."<p>

"This is going to be fun," said Gabriella.

"Let me go. Please Daniela," said Eliska.

"Let me think about it," said Daniela. "NO!"

All three women started laughing.

"I'm not going to let you go, but I'm not going to kill you either," said Daniela. "You're going to kill yourself."

"What…no I'm not…" said Eliska.

"Oh yes you are," said Veronika stepping in front of her.

"In fact, we thought it would be nice if you flung yourself off the cliffs," said Gabriella.

The three women advanced on Eliska. She took a step back. The closer they got to her, the closer she got to the edge of the tower. Her heart started to race as she got closer to the edge. Daniela stepped forward. She had an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, and Eliska," she said. "I killed your family," she said as she pushed her over the edge of the tower.

Eliska let out a scream as she fell. The three women cackled as they celebrated her death. Eliska opened her eyes. She was flying through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the last two chapters were so short. This is all i've got for this story. I'm working on the EPILOGUE as you read this. it should be up in the next few days. Until then, review and let me know who you think has Eliska. Thanks for reading! ~Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

She turned to see who had her. It was van Helsing. They swung around to a walkway and landed. He let go of her as they stumbled to a stop. She turned around and kissed him.

"Oh…I'm sorry," she said. "Thank you for saving me."

"You looked like you need the help," he said.

"Right, so what do we do about the three crazy women flying towards us?" asked Carl.

"We run," said van Helsing grabbing Eliska's arm and running.

Carl fell into step following the two of them. They ran into an empty room. Both me closed the door and barricaded it. Eliska leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"What now? We're trapped," she said.

"Well, we, um…what do we do now?" asked Carl.

"We figure out another way to kill him," said van Helsing.

"But how?" asked Carl.

"Distraction coming up," said Eliska standing up.

"What? No," said van Helsing.

"Yes. I will distract him. You find some way to hurt him and then cut his head off. Nothing can survive that," she said grabbing a piece of wood.

"And the crazy women chasing us?" asked Carl.

"You still have holy water and arrows?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Then use them," she said. "But Daniela is mine. Deal?"

Carl looked to van Helsing. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Deal."

"Alright," she said. "Be careful and don't die."

Eliska kissed Carl's cheek before she walked over to van Helsing.

"Thank you for saving me," she said. "Be safe," she said kissing his cheek.

"You too," he said.

"I will. You just do your part," said Eliska.

He nodded, helping Carl open the door. Eliska looked around as she stepped out of the room. Carl was behind her, followed by van Helsing. She took another step and heard laughter.

"Get ready," she said.

She took a deep breath and took off running. Veronkia and Gabriella came flying out of nowhere. Van Helsing let the release on the crossbow go. Carl poured the water into a make-shift bowl. With the crossbow coated van Helsing let the arrows loose.

Gabriella screamed in terror and the pain when she was hit with some of the arrows. She fell to the walkway convulsing and dissolving where the arrows had stuck her. Veronika screamed and went after them with renewed vigor. Eliska didn't look back as she ran. She had to have faith that they would be okay.

* * *

><p>She burst through another set of doors. So far she hadn't found Daniela. She gripped the stake in her hand as she walked through the dark hallways. She heard a flap of wings and turned around. She heard it again. She turned to follow the sound.<p>

"Hello again," said Daniela.

"Daniela," said Eliska.

"How nice of you to survive the fall. Now I can kill you myself!" she shouted.

Eliska jumped back. Daniela got her hands around Eliska's neck. Eliska gasped and gripped the stake in her hand again. She swung her arm up and around Daniela's back. Daniela gasped as the stake pierced her heart. Eliska pushed her off of her and took off running down the hall. She still had to find Dracula.

* * *

><p>The doors swung open. Eliska walked into the well lit room. Standing in the middle of the room was Dracula. She took a calming breath as she entered. He turned suddenly. She gasped and jerked back. He was pissed. He grabbed her around the throat. She clawed at his arm trying to get free.<p>

"Let…go…" she gasped.

"You killed my brides," he said squeezing harder.

"They…had to…die," she said.

"NO!" he said squeezing again.

"They never…would have…let you…change me," she said.

"What?"

"They tried to kill me," she said gasping for breath when he let go. "I've got nothing. My family is gone. I…I want to live forever…with you. They were against it."

Dracula caressed her face. It took everything she had not to flinch. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush with his body. He tilted her head back and kissed her.

Eliska saw movement to the side. It was Carl. She said a silent prayer for his safety. Suddenly Dracula released her growling. She continued playing her part. She turned and punched him, knocking him to the ground.

"Stay down," she whispered.

She turned around to be face to face with Dracula again. She grinned at him and pulled him into a kiss. She heard the unmistakable sound of a stake piercing skin. She gasped and looked at Dracula. She pulled back to see the silver stake sticking through his torso. Van Helsing had a large hatchet and swung it, decapitating Dracula.

Carl jumped up and started grabbing wood. Once the wood was lit both men turned their attention to Eliska. She was leaning on the wall holding her torso. Van Helsing got to her first.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

He moved her arms and saw blood. She had been stabbed too. She gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine," she said.

"No…you're not," he said. "I should've warned you."

"No, because then we'd probably all be dead," she said. "Don't worry about me. I was alone anyway. It seems to be curse in the family."

"I'm sorry," said van Helsing.

"Don't be, I'm not," she said. "You saved an entire village, again. There are always casualties in war."

Eliska fell limp in his arms. He kissed her forehead. Carl whispered a prayer.

"When he's done burning we will bury her," said van Helsing.

Carl nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Van Helsing and Carl stood on the edge of the cemetery. Carl was crying while van Helsing stood quiet and still. The priest said another prayer before everyone started to leave. A woman walked over to the pair of them.<p>

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" asked van Helsing.

"I know you did everything to keep my daughter safe," she said.

"Daughter?" asked Carl.

"Yes. I'm Desdemona Devonshire. My sister is Ksenia Sterling," she said.

Van Helsing nodded his understanding. The two men climbed on to their horses. When they were far enough away from the town Carl turned to van Helsing.

"I thought her family was dead," he said.

"Me too. But vampire lie," said van Helsing.

"She wasn't Anna," said Carl.

"I know that. Which is why I should've locked her in the house and kept her alive," said van Helsing.

"She was going to fight if it was the last thing she did," said Carl. "She was devoted like her father and aunt. Dying to protect people she cared about."

Van Helsing nodded his head as they headed back to Rome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the rest of the story! Hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


End file.
